10 Little Drabbles, 10 Little Songs
by Kawaii-babi
Summary: So, I know that I will not get tagged for the Ipod Challenge thingy... so... I tag myself: I was bored... so yeah... r&r... some of them are actually cute. Dasey
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** __Don't own any of the songs, nor do I own 'Life With Derek'_

** Family Portrait- Pink**

Derek sat in his room, listening to his dad and Nora fighting. It had been like this ever since George's ex wife had come to visit. Nora had gotten the feeling that the old spark had returned and had started getting extremely impatient with him. Derek tried to ignore it, like he did every other night. Just before he put his ipod headphones in his ears, he heard muffled sobs coming from the room next to his. Derek got up and opened the door and walked to his stepsister's room. He opened the door and walked over to Casey, who was sitting down on her bed, and sat down next to her. Casey felt the bed sink a bit, so she looked up to see Derek. Derek put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, and Casey just cried her eyes out, staining his t-shirt with tears.

**Someday We'll Know- Mandy Moore**

"'A Walk To Remember?' Seriously, Case, could you have picked a more chick-flicky movie to watch?" Derek asked, looking at the DVD box with disgust. Casey smiled and grabbed the DVD from his hands.

"Yes, actually, I could have. I had MANY options. There was 'The Notebook', 'Titanic', 'P.S. I Love you'…" Derek rolled his eyes.

"Okay… I get the idea, but SERIOUSLY, Case, couldn't we have had a less… chick flicky movie?" Derek asked.

"Last week, you BEGGED me to watch 'The Prestige' with you for our movie night. You said, 'Next week, you can choose the movie and I will NOT protest.' Remember THAT Derek?" Casey asked. Derek sighed.

"In my defense, you absolutely adore Hugh Jackman, and he was in the movie. I HATE Mandy Moore!" Derek wined. Casey laughed and took the DVD out of the box and put it in the player.

"Too bad." She said, and then she shoved Derek onto the couch and snuggled up to him.

**Hold Me Tight- The Beatles**

She was soaking wet. You could see her pink and green heart pattern bra clearly through her now see-through white t-shirt, and her shorts were stuck to her legs. Her hair, which she had spent several minutes styling that morning, was flat and wet. Her eyeliner was running down her face, and she had an 'I will kill you' glare on her face.

"DE-REK!" She screamed. He stood there with the hose in his hands, laughing his head off… dry as a bone.

"What did I do?" He asked innocently. Casey glared at him, and then smiled.

"You did absolutely NOTHING wrong. How could you ever think that you did something wrong, _Der-Bear. _Come here, Derek… How about a nice hug?" Casey asked. Derek dropped the hose and backed up as she walked closer to him.

"No, I don't think that that's a good idea, Casey…" Derek said. Casey launched herself at Derek and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Come on Derek! Hold me tight!" Casey exclaimed. Derek pushed her away and Casey picked up the hose and sprayed him. She turned it off and saw Derek with an evil grin on his face. Casey raised her eyebrow and Derek leaned down and grabbed a handful of mud.

**You're the One That I Want- John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John**

Derek was walking down the hall with his arm around Kendra, showing everyone that she was his and no one else's. As he walked towards his locker, he saw Casey out of the corner of his eye, and she looked hurt. A week ago, they had broken up because she thought that he was cheating. The truth was that he wasn't. He then saw Max coming down the hall. Max walked up to Casey and put his arm around her. She faked a smile, and then looked at Derek to see if he was looking. He was. After a few minutes of talking with Max, Casey excused herself, and walked off, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Derek removed his arm from around Kendra, much to her protest, and followed Casey to the girl's bathroom. He opened the door and saw Casey rinsing her face. She saw his reflection in the mirror and turned around and glared at him.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"You." He said, and then he kissed her.

**Light My Candle- RENT OBC**

They were stuck in a cabin up North in a huge thunderstorm. They had nothing except for some candles and some matches. Nora, George, Lizzie, Marti and Edwin had gone into town earlier to go get supplies and hadn't returned yet. That just left Derek and Casey. Derek suspected that they did that to give time for himself and Casey to 'learn how to get along', but it was NOT working. In fact, it was just making everything worse.

"This is all your fault!" Casey yelled. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, because **I** control the weather." Derek said sarcastically. Casey glared.

"Stop being stupid! If you weren't such a jerk, and if you hadn't started fighting with me, then WE could have gone into town to get the supplies and then WE could have gone to find shelter!" Casey exclaimed. Derek sighed and walked to the room that he and Edwin were sharing and slammed the door shut, and then threw himself onto the bed. A minute later, he heard a knock at his door. He groaned and got up and opened it.

"What'd you forget?" He asked harshly. Casey held up a candle.

"Got a light?" Casey asked. Derek pulled the matches out of his pocket and chucked them at Casey.

"Knock yourself out." He said, and then he shut his door.

**Little Bunny Foo Foo- Moldy Peaches**

"Little Bunny Foo Foo,

Hopping through the forest  
Scooping up the field mice  
And boppin' 'em on the head

Down came the good fairy and she said

"Little Bunny Foo Foo,  
I don't want to see you  
Scooping up the field mice  
And boppin' 'em on the head.  
I gave you three chances  
And you didn't behave  
Now you're a goon! POOF!!"

The moral of the story is:  
HARE TODAY, GOON TOMORROW" Casey sang to Marti. Marti raised her eyebrow at Casey.

"But that doesn't make any sense. How is that a moral?" Marti asked. Casey smiled.

"When I was little, my mom told me that the 'hare today' means 'here today' and the 'goon tomorrow' means 'gone tomorrow'… do you get it?" Casey asked. Marti shook her head.

"I don't like the story! It's mean! I want Derek to sing me a song!" Marti wined. Casey rolled her eyes and got up off Marti's bed and walked towards the doorframe where Derek was standing.

"Your turn." She said. Derek grinned and walked towards Marti's bed. As Casey was closing the door, she leaned in to hear what Derek was singing.

"Little Bunny Foo Foo,

Hopping through the forest  
Scooping up the field mice  
And boppin' 'em on the head…"

**Low- Flo Rida ft T-Pain**

She was drunk. Well beyond drunk. He should have stopped her about 2 beers ago, but, he didn't. He wanted to see her unwind, and she was unwinding. They were at Sam's party, and almost everybody they knew was there. It was almost entertaining to watch Casey unwind in the middle of Sam's living room. He just couldn't take his eyes off her. She was wearing her new Apple Bottom jeans, which he had graciously paid for after seeing how great they looked on her, and a low-cut shirt, and the way that she was moving her body, he was surprised that he hadn't gone and molested her in the middle of the room. Instead, he grabbed his cellphone and recorded the whole thing. Can anyone say 'blackmail'?

**All My Loving - The Beatles**

"Case… Do you **really** have to go?" Derek asked. Casey pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back.

"I'm gonna be gone for a week… That's it… I promise. I'm just going to visit my dad. I'll text and call every day. I promise." Casey promised. Derek sighed.

"Couldn't I come with you?" Derek asked. Casey shook her head.

"Nope… I haven't seen my dad in over a year, and the last time I had you around my dad, he spent more time with you than with me. Therefore, I have to go on my own if I want to have time with him. Next time, I promise you can come." Casey said. Derek pulled out of the hug and then cupped her face with his hands.

"Promise?" Derek asked. Casey smiled.

"Promise." Casey said, and then he pulled her into a kiss. She pulled away and grabbed her suitcase.

"My flight's gonna leave soon." Casey said sadly. Derek pulled her into one last hug and then let her go.

"DON'T FORGET TO WRITE!" Derek yelled. Casey smiled and pulled out her cellphone and waved it in the air.

"I WON'T!" She yelled back.

**I Wanna be Like You- The Jungle Book**

"PLEASE CASEY! I need to pass this test or else I'm off the hockey team!" Derek pleaded. Casey kept walking, pulling her books closer to her chest.

"Der, you should have started studying a week ago! I can't help you study in one night! Do you know how much we'd have to jam pack into that little time we have? We'd have to give up suppertime so that we could have an adequate amount of time, and even then, we'd only have a half an hour for each thing we have to cover, which is not NEARLY enough, oh Derek… why can't you be more like me?" Casey wined. Derek laughed.

"Maybe I don't want to be like you. You're just a stupid monkey. A stupid monkey who's going to help her boyfriend that she loves ever so much pass so that she can see him in his hockey uniform that she finds ever so sexy." Derek said. Casey smiled.

"You're right. If you were more like me, you'd probably be in a skin tight leotard instead… which would be a little more attractive…"

"I wanna be like you!" Derek exclaimed, making Casey laugh.

**Lollipop- MIKA**

Derek and Casey were watching their new neighbours move in. So far, they had seen 4 crosses, and a box labeled 'Paintings of the Mighty Lord'. The mother was wearing a long sleeved shirt and a pair of pants, and the daughter was wearing a skirt that went down to her knees and a long sleeved shirt. It was the middle of June. And every single one of them was wearing a cross around their neck. Derek and Casey decided to have a little fun with them. They walked out of the house and walked next door to meet the neighbours. They found the daughter, who looked to be around their age, picking up a box which was a little too heavy for her. Derek went to help her pick it up.

"Thank you." She said. Derek smiled at her.

"It's no problem. I'm Derek Venturi, and I will be your new neighbour." Derek said.

"Mary Brayton. Is this your girlfriend?" The girl asked, motioning towards Casey. Derek smiled and put the box down and wrapped his arms around Casey.

"Yep… and she's also my sister." Derek said, and then he leaned down and kissed her. Mary's eyes went wide and she went running for her mother.

"MOTHER! SATAN IS IN THE PREMISIS! GET THE HOLY WATER! HURRY!" Mary ran off in the direction of the house. Casey and Derek started laughing their heads off, until Mary's mother came with the holy water, and then they ran for their lives.

_Please review._

_Will give cookies to the first 5 who review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so, since I got such a great response on this, I decided… how about another 10 songs? So, here we go!_

**Kiss Me- Sweeney Todd**

"He's going to ask me out to the prom! What should I do? I'd rather die!" Casey was running around her room like crazy while Derek just sat on her bed.

"I have an idea…" Derek said.

"I'll tell him that I'm having severe cramps! That's what I'll do! I'll tell a lie!" Casey exclaimed. Derek sighed.

"I have an idea…" Suddenly, Casey's cell rang.

"Oh dear, was that my phone? I think that was my phone… It was my phone, it's my phone, don't pick up the phone. I bet that it's Max, I don't want to go with him…"

"Go to prom with me!" Derek exclaimed. Casey turned around and looked at him.

"Derek…" Casey started, and then was cut off by Derek's puppy eyes. "Oh god, Derek… not the eyes… OH FINE!" Casey exclaimed. Derek smiled and jumped off the bed.

"Yay!"

**Burnin' Up- Jonas Brothers**

"The name is Bond. James Bond." Derek said as he walked down the stairs, Casey hot on his heels. Everyone looked up at the two and raised their eyebrows.

"Casey, who are you supposed to be?" Marti asked. Casey smiled.

"I'm Pussy Galore, in person!" Casey exclaimed.

**Sweet Transvestite- RHPS**

"Okay… who do you think would win in a fight? Tim Curry as Frank N Furter from the Rocky Horror Picture Show, or Tim Curry as the pirate from Muppets Treasure Island?" Derek asked. Casey pondered for a second.

"It really depends. If it's a fair fight, I think that Frank would win. But if it was one of those like wrestling shows, definitely pirate Curry!" Casey said. Derek raised his eyebrow.

"Why would Frank win in a fair fight?" Derek asked. Casey shrugged.

"Frank tends to be very… persuasive." Casey explained. Derek smiled.

"But the pirate has a gun." Derek argued. Casey rolled her eyes.

"And a peg leg."

"He could still win!" Derek wined. Casey sighed and got up. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"To my room. Come get me when you come to your senses."

**What is This Feeling- Wicked OBC  
**

It was a normal Monday morning at the Macdonald-Venturi residence. Marti, Edwin and Lizzie were having breakfast, Nora was taking a shower, George was trying to hide his bald spot, and Derek and Casey were fighting.

"DE-REK! THIS IS MY NEW SHIRT!" The family heard Casey yell, but they all just shrugged it off. Normal Monday morning.

"I think that it looks better now." Derek said, holding the scissors in hand. Casey glared at him.

"I don't want the entire student body seeing my cleavage, Derek!" Casey yelled. Derek rolled his eyes.

"I loathe you, Derek Venturi." Casey spat out. Derek glared at her and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh yeah? What do you loathe about me?" Derek asked.

"Your face, your voice, your clothing… Let's just say, I loathe it all!" Casey exclaimed. Derek smiled.

"Now, you and I both know that that isn't true, Casey." Derek said, grabbing the heart locket that was around her neck and opened it.

"'DV and CM 4 ever' sure sounds like you loathe me." Derek said sarcastically. Casey rolled her eyes and ducked under his arm and then walked out of the room.

**Tango Maureen- RENT OBC**

It was the Macdonald family reunion, and Casey was allowed to bring someone to keep her company so that she wouldn't get bored. She picked Derek, which made her mother raise her eyebrow, but Casey explained that she wouldn't want to put Emily through the torture of meeting old bald uncle Calvin, and that she would prefer to torture Derek. So, there they were, in Casey's grandmother's living room with all her cousins looking at them expectantly. Casey leaned over to Derek.

"This is weird." Casey whispered. Derek nodded.

"It's weird." Derek whispered back.

"Very weird." Casey whispered back.

"Fucking weird." Derek said, slightly louder than she should have. Suddenly, little Annie Macdonald smiled.

"Fucking!" Annie exclaimed, and then all of Casey's cousins erupted into a chorus of "Fucking!" Casey glared at Derek.

"You are in such deep shit, Venturi." Casey warned, and then she quickly covered her mouth.

"Shit!" Casey's cousin Joe yelled.

**Heigh Ho (Remix)- Unknown**

"Well, Casey, I'm off to work!" Derek yelled. Casey ran down the stairs as quickly as she could to say goodbye to him.

"Do you have to?" Casey whined. Derek smiled.

"If I want my two favorite people to have everything they want, then I do." Derek said. He then kissed Casey goodbye and rubbed her swollen abdomen.

**Shake It- Metro Station**

It was so embarrassing that it was hilarious. Derek was in his room, ATTEMPTING to dance, and Casey had her phone on, and she was filming the whole thing. It was funny to see Derek try to sake his bum. He looked like Sex from So You Think You Can Dance (you know that guy who keeps auditioning every year) except slightly more attractive. Yes, only slightly more attractive. Suddenly Derek turned around and looked at her with a look of pure terror. Casey smiled brightly.

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it?"

**Bubbly- Colbie Caillat**

"Bubbles!" 2 year-old Kevin Venturi yelled. Casey smiled.

"Yes, Kevin. These are bubbles." Casey explained. Kevin ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. Casey laughed, and then she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. She turned her head around and saw Derek watching their son run after the bubbles.

" Ah, bubbles. I miss the days when I would go ape-shit over bubbles." Derek sighed. Casey rolled her eyes.

"Watch your mouth." Casey said sternly.

"Aye aye captain!"

**Ready, Set, Go- Tokio Hotel**

Casey and Derek were on the city bus. They were on their way to see the new Indiana Jones movie. Suddenly, the bus pulled up to another stop, and a person came on the bus and sat across from the. Derek eyed the person suspiciously.

"Case…" Derek whispered, "Is that a guy or a girl?" Derek asked. Casey looked at the person. After several minutes, she came up with an answer.

"No fucking clue."

**Thriller- Michael Jackson**

"It's close to midnight, and something evil's lurking in the dark." Derek sang as they walked home from the movie theater.

"De-REK! Stop it!" Casey wined. Derek laughed and put his arm around her.

"What? Is my little Spacey-Casey afraid?" Derek asked. Casey nodded and pulled herself closer to him and they walked in silence down the dark streets.

"Cause this is thriller, thriller night." Derek sang quietly. Casey shivered.

"It's not funny, Derek." Casey wined. Derek smiled.

"And nothing's gonna save you from the beat about to strike." Derek sang. Casey pulled away from him and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Derek yelled.

"HOME!"


End file.
